Dreaming With A Broken Heart
by HERFACE
Summary: Their dreams haunted them every night, they both dreamed of each other and what they wanted to have. His dream he left, her dream she walked away from. After all these years, can they make their dreams become reality and be what they always dreamed of?


**DREAMING WITH A BROKEN HEART - **_song by John Mayer._

**Authors Note:** Dreaming With A Broken Heart is one of my absolute favorite John Mayer songs in his album. When I heard it yesterday I just knew I had to make a one shot about it. It's probably the most detailed stories out of all of them so far. Here you go guys! R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** I wished I owned High School Musical but I don't and I don't own John Mayer or any of his songs too.

* * *

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part**

Gabriella tossed and turned in her bed. Nostalgic memories haunting the other portal to her reality world. Her supposedly get away was now a jail of what used to be, full of memories that had obsessed her thoughts day and night.

Sleeping was a bittersweet thing to do for Gabriella. When she would sleep she would relive what her life used to be. All the laughing, kisses, embraces, and the endless nights. When she would wake up from her bygone reminiscence, tears would surge down her lifeless eyes and she would feel empty, lonliness, and pain.

Sometimes she would drink coffee all night and watch re-runs of I Love Lucy over and over agan just so she wouldn't sleep. So she wouldn't see his face, his body, his blue eyes.

Whenever she thought of him she would always remind herself, 'He's just a guy, guys come and go, you'll get over it.' But she knew that deep inside her heart, she would never let go; no matter how hard she would try and try and try she wouldn't. She would love Troy Bolton, no matter how much it would wound her.

**You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe**

_"Truth is still absolute. Believe that Troy. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined. And even when truth is more cruel than any lie." Gabriella said as she walked away from him for the last time, not once looking back._

The memory haunted him in his deep slumber. He thrashed in his sleep as he dreamt about what his life would be, if he had stayed, if he hadn't had given her up.

When he would wake up from his sleep, he would be drenched in sweat, hardly breathing, on the ground where he had fallen. He would get on his knees and sit on his bed. The sudden urge of going into his closet and search out for a small little box that was dedicated to her, a memorabilia of what could have happened if he had stayed. But only if he had known that his dream was right in his grasp.

He had his dream life, the life he sought out and desired since he was adolescent. So why didn't he feel complete? He once never felt fufilled for what he had made of his life. On the outside you would see Los Angeles Lakers star Troy Bolton; the guy who came from small town Abequerque with nothing and now had everything. But on the inside he knew that he was Troy Bolton; the guy who left everything and headed to L.A. with nothing.

At night he would stay up and contemplate what she would be doing, if she ever pondered about him the way he did.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part**

2 Months Later

It was as if an invisible magnet pulled him towards here. The place where it all began and ended...

Albequerque, New Mexico.

As he walked down the streets of the small assembly of boutiques, he remembered all the times he walked down the same streets with her, five years ago. All these years, he still thought about her. The way her brown long locks of hair bounced as she walked away from him, the angry brown eyes and he told her he was choosing basketball instead of their love, her voice as she said those last words to him, the things that haunted his alternate reality.

As he walked by a young family holding hands with a little girl in the middle, he couldn't help but wonder about his choice of following his dreams instead of staying with the only girl he ever loved. If they would have a happy family like that? If she had moved on and had a little daughter that looked as georgous as her when he last saw her.

Just then as if God was reading his thoughts, he peered into the window of a small coffee shop and looked into the brown eyes he hadn't seen in years. It was like time stopped still but everything around them continued. This was a second chance and a last chance for Troy. His chance to make things right, his chance to make his dreams become reality. He had to stop the thinking, the what if's, the what could have beens. It needed to stop whether he would come out of fighting for her alive or dead.

**Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering could you stay my love?**

Gabriella watched as Troy came through the coffee shop doors, his eyes still connected with hers, almost like she was the magnet and he was the steel.

"Gabriella..." Troy whispered as he came face to face with her.

Her voice was lost in the deep blue as she stared at him. Her hands were clammy. breath uneven and she felt as if the temperature in the room rose. His features were more mature, more worn out as she looked into his face but the thing that mostly changed the most was his eyes. Before she walked away from him his eyes were hurt but now they were empty. Not a sign of life in them.

She suddenly found her voice to say his name but the only word that came out of her mouth was "Why?"

Troy seemed taken back by her sudden question about his appearance back in Albequerque but there were so many answers to just one simple question, but one answer stood out from all the other ones.

"You."

**Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?**

It was like 5 years ago never happened. They both felt the feeling that was still there. Love.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in a booth at the back of the coffee shop and were catching up on their daily lives, jobs, basically talking about anything that came to their mind except their connection they had. Like they both never left the way they did.

Troy felt an emotion he had never felt in a long time. He felt complete for the first time since he left for L.A. As he looked at her big brown eyes, he saw his life, his dream, what he wanted. He didn't want to dream of what he didn't have anymore.

Gabriella smied as Troy told another funny story to her. She missed laughing, having fun, but most of all him. She felt content, like this was what her life was supposed to be. She knew that he didn't want to talk about what went on between them, but it was something that she could not talk about. It was something that she had to talk about to keep out the memories they once had, the reason why she stayed awake at night.

"What happened with us? I mean I know you followed your and and all but," Gabriella asked, looking into his eyes to see if there were any answers, "couldn't you follow your dreams with me?"

"I don't know Brie," Troy explained, still using the nickname that would come out of his mouth so smoothly, " when I left, I was following my dreams right? But it just felt that I left my dream here. You were always my dreams Brie."

Gabriella wiped her tears that she didn't know were cascading down her eyes. What he felt, she felt too. He was her dreams, that's why it felt so normal to be around him again. He visited her every night when she fell asleep.

But she also knew he had another life, his life in L.A. He soon had to go back and be the Laker superstar every wanted him to be. It hurt now that she had finally reconnected with him, lived her dream, but now she had to go back to reality. Live life the way she chose to.

Troy watched as Gabriella got up and grabbed her purse. She straightened her rumpled shirt and she cleared her throat. Troy got up and scratched the back of his neck, hoping that she wasn't saying goodbye for the second time.

"Uh, Troy. It was very nice seeing you again, see you on the T.V. screen." Gabriella smiled as she stuck out a hand for him to shake. He took it as it felt as if lightning bolts ran through her body. The little flicker of love with him sparked into a fire. As she kept on reminding herself. _'He's going back to L.A., he's going back to L.A.'_

Troy gave a small smile to Gabriella. Then nodded at her letting go of her hand, watching as she gave a smile back as she started to walk away. It was just like deja vu, watching her leave his life yet again but one little move astonished him, she turned her head back and looked at him in they eyes one last time, one thing she didn't do when she left all those years ago.

One little move, it made him think twice. About what he was leaving behind, what she left for him. The impact of her last glance in his eyes for the last time.

As he ran out into the Albequerque night he franticly looked left and right, looking for any sign of her. He spotted a little flower booth as he purchased a rose, her favourite flower, as he ran. Ran to the small little balcony he would climb during those hot scalding hot summer nights. As he climbed up the tree with the rose in his mouth, the representation through the balcony doors suddenly made his forehead sweaty, hands clammy and his knees weak.

One thing he loved doing the nights where it was just the two of them, was watch her sleep. The way her chest rose up then down, the flutter of her eyelashes, her small smile telling him that she was dreaming of him. It was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

So as he watched her through the balcony doors sleep, his breath caught in his throat. She still looked as gorgeous as ever, the way her hair was sprawled all over her pillow and her chest still rising then lowering. He turned the door knob seeing if it was locked, but it wasn't. He opened the door quietly as he still watched her.

He crouched down beside her bed, watching her face feeling of her breath blowing out through her parted lips. He asked himself how couldn't he ever let something this great go. How he wasted five full years of dreaming about her every night when he could have dreamed with her and beside her.

He streaked his fingers up and down her chin and stopped when she started to stir, then in a milasecond her eyes opened. Blue now staring into brown. He smiled at how vulnerable she looked, how beautiful one individual could ever be. She smiled back at him, not wanting to lose the moment by speaking.

"I want to dream with you beside me, I still love you Brie." Troy whispered as his lips touched hers in a gentle and warm embrace. He pulled back as she saw Gabriella's eyes close.

"Sometimes at night, I watch reruns of I Love Lucy because I know I couldn't take the hurt of dreaming of you then waking up knowing you're never going to be there." Gabriella confessed.

Troy smiled as he gave her the rose and climbed up on the bed and layed down beside her. As she setted the rose on the bedside table she turned around to look at Troy.

"I don't think I can leave you again Brie, I don't care if I don't play basketball, lose my job, just as long as I have you. You're all I need." Troy whispered placing soft kisses on her lips.

They spent the whole night just looking into each other's eyes knowing that this is what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives.

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Gabriella whispered as they both embraced each other till the morning light.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part**


End file.
